


Health and Human Services

by Fox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The president isn't the only one with a hidden condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health and Human Services

**Author's Note:**

> I am not now, nor have I ever been, Joss Whedon or Aaron Sorkin.

"I didn't choose it. Some of us are just born this way - you're the same, you know." Abby kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the ottoman, watching Jed pace.

"You're saying this thing you're telling me, this Slayer thing, is the same as my holding office - your way of saving the world is the same as mine?" He was doing that yelling thing he did, where he ran out of air five or six words before the end of a rant.

She waited for him to take a breath and interrupted him before he could get going again. "I'm saying this Slayer thing is the same as your MS," she said. He glared at her, red-faced, but he stayed quiet. She let him stew for a minute, then casually started to take her hair down as she went on. "You might say it's been in remission."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fan the Vote](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fan_the_vote); writerpuppy requested a scene in which Abigail Bartlet tells her husband she used to be a Slayer.


End file.
